


I pick you up when you fall

by elhopperperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, goodbye i miss them, post prison hurt/comfort, this made me cry whilst i was writing it so good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhopperperalta/pseuds/elhopperperalta
Summary: Jake struggles after his return from prison.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	I pick you up when you fall

_He felt the cold, hard prison floor smack against the side of his face as he struggled for breath. He tried to scream, but he was trapped under the foot of a burly prison guard and there was nothing he could do to escape. There was never anything he could do to escape prison. He felt like he was drowning._

_His cell was fiercely cold as he lay there at night, trying to think of anything else but where he was right now and would be for the foreseeable future. His hand came out of his thin cover to gently stroke the pictures of Amy he had taped up on the wall. She was so insanely beautiful even the grainy pictures he had printed out in a panic before he was rushed away from the hearing took his breath away. He needed her back. He would do anything to get her back._

_Romero and his gang were coming towards him, and he stood there helpless, shaking with fear. There was nothing he could do. He was done for, he would never see Amy’s face again._

_He felt the sharp edge of the knife hit his stomach and he screamed…_

Jake rose rapidly from his nightmare, still screaming, his hands clutching their floral comforter tightly. His heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe, he was drenched in sweat, his eyes wouldn’t focus…

He felt Amy awaken beside him.

‘Jake?’ She whispered, reaching out for him.

The sudden urge to vomit hit him as he flung himself out of bed, racing down the hall to the bathroom. He clutched the edge of the toilet as he threw up, his whole body violently shaking. He hated this. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it.

He didn’t realise she was in the room until she was next to him, rubbing gentle circles on his back as he threw up again and again. He also didn’t realise he was crying until the urge to be sick had subsided, leaving him breathless on the bathroom floor. Amy passed him a glass of water, and he took it gratefully and downed it, needing to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth.

Once the glass was empty, Amy pulled him to her, holding his head to her heart, running her fingers through his damp curls. He just clutched onto her ragged pyjama shirt, her presence being his only lifeline. He sobbed and sobbed, detesting how vulnerable he was.

‘Shhhhh, babe, it’s okay,’ she murmured into his hair, ‘everything’s okay. I’m here, and I love you.’

She always knew what to say.

His heartbeat began to slow, and he loosened his grip on Amy a little, falling back against the hard side of the bathtub. 

‘Particularly awful dream, I’m guessing?’

‘Oh, yeah. One of the worst.’

Amy sighed and kissed his forehead, her hand never leaving his.

‘I’m so sorry,’ said Amy, squeezing his hand, ‘i wish I could do more. I hate seeing you like this.’

‘No no Ames, you’ve done more than enough,’ he reassured her, ‘I’m so grateful.’

‘I wish I could take your pain away.’

He smiled sympathetically at her then. She truly was an angel.

‘Hey, you pretty much do. You’re there at my side through everything, and that.. that means more than I could even _begin_ to tell you.’

She tilted her face up to gently kiss him, and when they pulled away she had tears in her eyes. 

His face dropped as he reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. His thumb swiped away a fallen tear as she looked down at the floor.

‘Hey,’ he whispered, ‘what’s up, honey?’

‘I just… I hate this. I hate how much pain you’re in every day. It’s not fair! You don’t deserve to have paralysing nightmares and wake up screaming every night. You were wrongfully accused! None of this should have ever, ever happened,’ said Amy, hardly pausing for breath, ‘what if it was my fault? I didn’t get you out soon enough, I should have worked harder -’

‘Hey, Ames, shhhh it’s not your fault,’ he whispered reassuringly, ‘none of this is your fault.’

He began to cry too then, and Amy pulled him in for a hug. He buried his face in her soft raven hair, not wanting to ever let go. 

Neither of them ever wanted to let go.

‘Shall we go back to bed now?’ Amy laughed softly, running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck.

‘Of course, m’lady,’ he got up carefully, entwining his fingers with hers and leading her down the hall to the comfort of their bedroom.

Jake slept peacefully that night. And for the few nights that he didn’t, Amy was always there. 

And that was all that he needed, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit stuck with ideas on what to write so if anyone has any suggestions, please let me know!!
> 
> ty for reading <3


End file.
